The Day We Meet
by AliceStone25
Summary: This is my version of how Corey & Laney met and how it all began. Corey as the new kid and Laney trying to be his friend (One Shot!)


It was a sunny Monday, and, on Peaceville Kindergarten, the kids were having a very fun time. Especially 5 year old red headed girl, Laney Penn. She and her best friend Carrie Beff, were playing tag. Laney stopped to catch her breath and admire the flowers in the garden. With no warning, Carrie touched her shoulder making Laney react and turn around.  
>"Your it!" Carrie yelled while running away. Before Laney could go for her, the school bell ringed. Carrie walked back at Laney<br>"Remember, next time, you're it" she said with a smile to her BFF  
>"Sure thing!" The both walked back to the classroom, where her teacher, Ms. Johnson started talking about the alphabet. Laney was paying full attention, 'till the door of the classroom opened revealing the principal.<br>"(What is he doing here?)" thought Laney  
>"Oh Mr. Baxter, what can i do for you?" asked Ms. Johnson. The principle got close to our teacher and started whispering something to her.<br>"Oh! Alright then. Of course he can stay here Mr. Baxter!"  
>"Very well then. Corey! Come on in, please!"<br>**  
>- Laney's P.O.V -<strong>

My head turned towards the door, just to see a boy, about my age. He was pecking on the door looking around, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.  
>"It's ok... Corey? Right?" Asked Ms. Johnson, trying to be polite<br>The boy, i suppose is Corey, nodded slowly  
>"Come on in Corey" Said the principle<br>The boy walked slowly towards the adults, and stayed there in the front of the class with his face looking down. I could see him better now. He had blue shaggy hair and an orange beanie, with a white t-shirt and a pair of blue pants and black sneakers.  
>"Kids! This is Corey Riffin! He will be staying in our class for a while, so i want you to be nice with him. Do you understand?" Said Ms. Johnson<br>"Yes Ms. Johnson!' We all said together  
>"Alright Corey. Sit wherever you like"<br>Corey nodded and walked to the back seats, where Carrie and i were. We always sit there to talk with the teacher not noticing, but i think he wanted to do it, just to stay away from everyone. He took the seat next to me and looked forward. I thought i could be polite and greet him.  
>"Hi!" I said with a smile<br>"H-Hi.." He said a little insecure. But that didn't stop me  
>"I'm Laney. Laney Penn"<br>"Corey Riffin.." He said still looking forward. I could see he was nervous. This kid reminded me when i first got here. Alone. Scared. Shy. Fear in his heart. I felt bad for him. But i had to pay attention to the class.

**- 1 Week Later Transition -  
><strong> - No one's P.O.V -

Laney & Carrie walked inside the classroom talking about random stuff, until they saw Corey sitting in the back alone, with a notebook. He's been like that ever since he got here. Alone, apart from everyone, with that blue notebook in his hands. Laney tried her best to be friends with him, but it was impossible. The blue haired boy was just too shy.  
>Carrie noticed Laney's angry look and put her and on her shoulder.<br>"Just give up Laney. Leave him alone, it's the only thing he likes to do" Laney let out a sigh, and looked towards Carrie  
>"Yeah, maybe you're right" They both walked to their seats. As Laney sat down, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned towards Carrie, but she was reading a magazine she brought from home.<br>"(I think i'm losing my mind)" Laney thought. After a while, the feeling came back. This time she turned the other side and saw Corey staring at her. He quickly looked back at is notebook, with a red face, pretending nothing happened  
>"(What in the world?)" Before she could react, the other kids came inside and the teacher started the class. Corey put the notebook back in his backpack and paid attention to Ms. Johnson.<p>

**- What's In The Notebook Transition? -**

At lunch time, Carrie & Laney walked to their favorite table, away from everyone, to talk. As they got there they started to talk about random stuff. Carrie looked a little sad, Laney noticed this and she didn't hesitate to ask  
>"What's wrong Care?"<br>"... I need to tell you something.."  
>"What is it? You can tell me anything Care. You know it!"<br>"... I'm leaving town..."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"My dad had a call last month for a job out of the country and accepted"  
>"But, what about the annual BFF picture? We were supposed to take it together. We already paid it"<br>"I bet you can find someone to take it with you"  
>"But it's for BFF's only! And i don't speak to anyone else here!"<br>"I'm sorry Laney. I don't want to leave either..." Hugs Laney, and Laney hugs back  
>Before anything else, a scream made them both jump<br>"What was that?" Carrie asked  
>"It came from over here. Come on!" Laney ran off with Carrie behind. In the school backyard, the bullies were messing with a poor little boy. You may guess who that is<br>"Corey!" Laney yelled  
>The bullies were holding a blue notebook in their hands, while poor little Corey was jumping trying to reach it.<br>"Give it back!" Cried Corey  
>"What is this kiddo? You diary?" The bullies said laughing while pushing Corey to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes<br>"Aww does the little baby need his mommy?" The bullies teased and laughed. This made Corey cry harder. Laney couldn't stand this. She ran towards them.  
>"Hey bullies!" They all turned to her<br>"You heard him! Give that back! NOW!"  
>They all laughed and saw the little girl kick one of the bully's leg.<br>"AHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The big guy was ready to punch Laney in the face, 'till a branch it him in the head  
>"WHAT THE-" He said turning around toward little Corey, with still red yes of crying. He had a branch in his hand a cold look in his face.<br>"You can't hit this little butt can ya?" Corey said with is tongue out. This made them get mad. Laney looked at Corey confused, until he gave her a quick wink and kept teasing the bullies. She understood  
>"And you guys don't dare to hit a girl! Come on hit me!"<br>"No! Hit me!" Corey said  
>Before they could say more, the principle appeared with Carrie beside him. Laney gave Carrie a quick whisper<br>"Thanks.."  
>"No problem..."<br>The bullies were taken away with the principle & Carrie to explain how it happened. Laney was glad it was over. She turned around to see the blue notebook open in a page that had her name on it.  
>"What in the world?" she said while grabbing it. She began to read<p>

_Dear Journal  
><em>  
><em>It's my first day in kindergarten. It's not what i expected but it's pretty nice. I'm feeling very scared. Why am i the only new kid?! Oh well, but it doesn't matter, cause i met a very nice girl. Her name is Laney. Even though we didn't talk to much, she seems pretty awesome. I hope we can talk later on. Well, class is starting. Gotta go! Bye!<br>_  
>~<em>Corey<em>

Laney saw a page with a lot of lyrics of songs. They were great lyrics! She couldn't believe her eyes. The boy wasn't that boring after all  
>"Having fun?" Corey said. Laney remembered that Corey was there. She quickly closed the notebook and gave it to him<br>"Sorry... i ... i'm kind of curios"  
>"Doesn't matter... thanks for the help back there"<br>"Oh that? It was no problem"  
>Silence<br>"So you wrote them?" Laney said  
>"Wrote what?"<br>"Those lyrics... did you wrote them?" Corey blushed  
>"W-Well, yeah... i did"<br>"Really amazing! I loved them! I MEAN! ... They're cool.." She said blushing. Corey laughed at this  
>"Thank you... I really love music. I wish i could do a band someday..."<br>"Me too..."  
>"Really?!"<br>"Yeah. You know i play the bass"  
>"And i play the guitar"<br>'Awesome!"  
>The kids kept talking and talking about each other and realized they had a lot in common<p>

**- Picture Day Transition -  
><strong> - Laney's P.O.V -

It's today. Picture day! It's been a month since Carrie left. I miss her. This was going to be our day. I think about it while i'm in the swings. But it doesn't matter much. Because maybe she was right. I did find someone to take the picture with  
>"LANES!" A voice called my name, i turned around to see my new friend Corey running towards me<br>"What's the matter Core?"  
>"You.. Me... Picture.. NOW!" He said trying to catch his breath "Lets go!" He grabbed my hand and started running. He's my new BFF. Crazy right? We got to the classroom, where the picture guy told us to pose.<br>"Are you ready?" Core asked  
>"Ready as i'll ever be"<br>"Ok say Cheese" Said the picture guy  
>"CHEESE!"<p>

**SHOT!  
><strong>  
><em>~7 Years Later<br>_  
>"Hey Lanes! Whatcha lookin at?" 12 Year Old Corey asked<br>"Oh nothing, just this" 12 Year old Laney said showing her BFF a picture of them.  
>"Hey! I remember that day!"<br>"The day we became BFF"  
>"Yeah..."<br>Suddenly the twins Kin & Kon came in the garage door  
>"Lets play!" Kin yelled<br>Corey & Laney laughed at this  
>"Come on guys, Come on Lanes"<br>"Just a minute Core!" Laney put the picture in her bag and closed it with the zipper. Even though Corey didn't like her the way she liked him, she could always remember the best day of her life.  
>"The day we met"<p>

~The end


End file.
